Disability Falls Anthology
by albinotanuki
Summary: A collection of oneshots taking place in an alternate universe where many of the characters have to deal with some sort of disability.
1. The Rainbow Connection

This is loosely based off of my AU where some of the characters of Gravity Falls have some sort of Disability.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the characters of the show.

* * *

I was sitting alone in the cemetery. Pressing the ice pack up against my eye didn't help much in relieving the real pain I was feeling inside. I fucking hate my parents. I just wished I could just run away and not have to deal with them anymore.

"There you are, Robbie. Been looking everywhere for you."

I looked up, seeing Mabel, tapping the toe of my shoe with her cane.

"Are you bleeding? I can smell blood on you; what happened?"

"I… I tripped down the stairs. That's all."

"Well let me help you patch that up."

Mabel then pulled some Neosporin, leaned over, and felt my face to find the cut on my cheek before putting the Neosporin on and sealing it with a Shimmery Twinkleheart Band-Aid.

"You must've had quite the fall there, Robbie."

I remained silent; I didn't want to burden Mabel with the truth of how I really got my scrapes.

"Robbie, what are rainbows like?" asked Mabel, sitting down next to me.

"What? Why do you ask?" I said in confusion.

"No reason. Just always been curious about rainbows for as long as I can remember. I know what a rainbow tastes like from eating Skittles, but I've never seen a rainbow and lots of people have different descriptions of rainbows. Did you know some cultures view rainbows as bad omens? Some Amazonian tribes even think rainbows bring diseases.

"Huh. Weird."

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of the best way to describe a rainbow to a blind person.

"Well, rainbows usually appear when light reflects raindrops, though sometimes they can appear near waterfalls or through clear glass. They usually appear in the sky as half of an arch, but sometimes they're a full arch going all the away across the sky."

"What about the colors?" asked Mabel, "That's what I'm most interested in learning about."

Oh boy. How do I describe color? Shapes, sizes, and textures are one thing, but color is something entirely different. Mabel had been blind since birth, so would she be able to grasp color with the way I describe them?

"Well, rainbows are made up of a lot of seven different colors. There's red, which is strong and passionate, orange, which is warm and enthusiastic, yellow, happy and hopeful, green, lucky and fertile, blue, calm and peaceful, indigo, which is like blue, but more serious, and then purple, wise and noble."

"And which color are you?" asked Mabel.

"Black." I sighed, "Angry, fearful, unhappy, sad, and surrounded by death. There's nothing positive about me."

I turned my whole body away from her. My face felt warm and my vision was blurry. I didn't want to cry, but my eyes couldn't hold in my tears and I knew Mabel would be able to tell if I started making noises.

I then felt Mabel place her hand on my shoulder.

"Robbie, I've lived in blackness my whole life. Sure, it's not great, but I still find joy even within it. You know what I think?"

Mabel then put her arms around me.

"I think you're a rainbow."

I blushed wildly. No one has ever said anything that nice to me before (even if it was a little strange). I then wrapped my arms around her, thanking her for the encouragement.


	2. Milk-Eyed Mabel and Dimwit Dipper

This comes from an AU where character from Gravity Falls have at least one disability. Before you ask, this scene pretty much takes place before Pacifica becomes friends with Dipper and Mabel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the characters. THey belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

* * *

I was sitting with my sister, Mabel, as she was knitting one of her sweaters.

"Okay Dipper, do you think this looks enough like a two-toed sloth?"

The sloth looked a little lopsided and jagged, but it looked pretty good to me.

"Good." Said Mabel, "Now hand me some of that pink sparkly chenille so I can finish off the turtle neck."

My sister doesn't use her eyes like everyone else to see, so I usually help her with her with her arts and crafts projects as well as leading her when we go places so she doesn't trip. Mabel also helps me out with tying my shoes, bandaging cuts I get, or comforting me when I'm sad or angry when something gets confusing. We booth look after one another.

"Well, if it isn't Milk-Eyed Mabel and Dimwit Dipper."

I looked up, seeing that blonde girl we had met before. I've heard people call us those names before, but the first time I heard her use it on us.

"Mabel, why do you even bother doing your silly arts and crafts projects when you can't even see?"

"I don't need my eyes to enjoy what I like, Pacifica. Plus, I've got my brother helping me as my personal assistant."

"Yeah. Getting advice from a 12-year-old kid who can't say more than two words and is always sucking his fingers."

I saw Mabel's face turn red and she stood up to the girl.

"Hey, you can mean things to me all you want, but leave Dipper out of it!"

"He barely even comprehends anything I'm saying right now; at least your smart enough to take a hint. Speaking of hints, I'd wear some dark glasses so no one will get creeped out by your gross-looking eyes. Later, losers!"

As the blonde girl left, I saw Mabel's eyes starting to make water; usually when that happens, it means she's sad; I hate it when Mabel is sad cause then I get sad too. I knew I had to run to her side and hug her to cheer her up.

"I'm glad you don't get upset at verbal insults like I do, Dipper." Mabel then smiled, "Come on, awkward sibling hug."

Mabel then pulled me in and we patted each other, just like we normally do.


	3. Wendy's Boy Troubles

Someone asked if I had any plans of writing a oneshot for Wendy and ironically enough, I was just writing this, so this is for you, fellow fan.

* * *

I won't deny that my relationship with guys has been pretty rocky to say the least. I've been accused of being inconsiderate an unfaithful to my partners, but if you were in my shoes (or motorized wheelchair as is the case with me), you'd understand my reluctance to stay with guys in a long-term relationship.

You could say the first guy in my life I was born with spastic diplegic cerebral palsy and I also suffer from epilepsy. My dad often worries about me getting hurt or in any sort of trouble, which isn't surprising with my condition or that I'm his only daughter, but he does tend to take his protection a little too far. One time when I was six years old, he panicked when I was about to run over a snail with my wheels. Of course, I didn't want to hurt the little guy, but my dad acted like I was about to get into a car accident if I was collide with the snail and then started attacking it as if it was the aggressor. My dad never acted that way with my younger, abled bodied brothers; he was the one always encouraging them to be aggressive and take as many risks as possible (I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little jealous of my brothers).

The first guy I ever dated was well meaning, but I'd be lying if I said his white knight tendencies weren't at all annoying. Like my dad, he tended to see my handicap as a huge deal; at first, it seemed sweet that he would build me a ramp for everywhere we went that had stairs, but as his charitable actions continued, I realized that he was doing all of this because he felt sorry for me. At first I thought it was just because he didn't know any better because he never knew anyone with cerebral palsy or epilepsy, but when I approached him and told him about my concerns, he said (and I wish I was making this up) "Wendy, you obviously don't know what's best for you; you need people like me to look out for your best interests.". Ugh. What an asshole! I wanted a boyfriend, not a babysitter! So, I dumped him.

I dated another guy after that, much less clingy and politically correct than the last one. He was a real jokester; unfortunately, he had about as much tact as Donald Trump complimenting a woman's looks. He would always make jokes around his friends and me and they usually consisted of sex and bathroom jokes; not uncommon with your typical teenager, but when he started making jokes about me relating to my condition, I said enough was enough.

Then there was Dave the Devotee. Lets just say people with handicaps are not exempt from Rule 34. Not that I have a problem with it (I mean, who am I to complain?), but Dave never really knew what boundaries were. I never felt so uncomfortable with someone sitting on my lap, and don't even get me started when I had that seizure.

I was at a point where I was ready to give up boys all together. There were even times I wished I was asexual or a lesbian, but that was never going to happen. Was I just going to be seen as a source of pity, jokes, or sexual perversion for these guys? Of course, there was one guy I got along with.

Robert Stacey Valentino (Robbie for short) was someone I knew since we were little. While most know him to be a troublemaker, he's actually quite shy and sweet. His parents run a funeral home and are pretty cheerful most of the time, which I probably why he doesn't talk about them much or invite me or his other friends over to his house. We did, however, talk about other things, like our interests and our opinions on things.

One time, I was at the hospital after having a seizure and Robbie came in with some flowers he picked for me; those flowers he picked turned out to be stinging nettles and his hands were red and blistered and he was clearly in a bit of discomfort, but it was a sweet gesture.

"Hey Wendy," said Robbie, nervously twirling the aglets on the pull strings of his hoodie, "you're one of the strongest people I know. I really mean it; I always get worried when something bad happens to you, but with all your struggles, all the times you've had to be rushed to the E.R., you've always managed to stay calm and have smile on your face. I on the other hand start crying like a baby whenever I stub my toe."

Wow. Actual honesty and appreciation of me as a person; this was something I wasn't use to hearing from a guy.

"Hey, after I check out, maybe you and I can hang out. I've got a couple cheesy movies we can make fun of together."

Robbie's face then turned redder than his hands.

"Okay."

And that was basically how Robbie and I became a couple.


	4. Jingle Jangle

TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter deals with PTSD, child abuse and general anxiety.

* * *

I heard Robbie screaming loudly.

"MY KEYS! WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!"

I then put my hand on his cold-sweated back.

"Calm down, Robbie. Don't worry; you'll find them. Its not the fist time someone's lost the keys to their van."

"THEY'RE NOT TO MY VAN!"

Robbie swatted my hand away along with my cane. I would've gotten mad at him for that, but hearing him hyperventilate, I could tell he was on the verge of tears and at that point, I didn't know what to feel.

Dipper then called out, jingling something in his hands.

"KEYS!"

Robbie then ran over to Dipper. I heard him take the keys away from him, putting it to his cheek, and rubbing up against them while making whimpering noises. I didn't fully understand what was going on, but those keys and the jingling noise they made seemed to help Robbie calm down. I bent down, feeling for my cane, and picked it up before heading over to Robbie's side.

"Robbie, are… are those keys, like, your security blanket?"

"What? NO! I'm totally fine without these stupid keys!"

I could tell he was lying though.

"Robbie, it's okay to have a comfort object. Growing up, I use to carry around my stuffed Bear-O doll."

I pulled out my Bear-O doll to show him.

"That thing is creepy."

"HE'S BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE!"

"Well comfort objects maybe fine for little kids, but I'm too old to get attached to a bunch of stupid keys."

Robbie threw his keys against the wall, only to run back to grab them again. Dipper and I then went over to Robbie's side.

"Robbie, I promise Dipper and I won't tell anyone about your keys."

I then put my hand on his back again for reassurance.

"So… what is it about those keys you like so much?"

I felt Robbie tense up, shaking, and clenching the keys tightly until they stopped jingling.

"Well, my parents… they're not really what they seems. To most people, they seem happy, cheerful, and pleasant, but… whenever I misbehave or act in a way they don't like, they would always lock me up in my room, if not beat me. It wasn't like a simple time-out; they would lock me up for hours, even days, without food or comfort. I'd call out to them to let me out, telling them I was sorry for my bad behavior and that I would never do any of it again, but they would never answer. Often times I would go to bed crying until I fell asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with being alone."

"So those keys;" I said, "they make you feel free an un-alone."

"Uh-huh." Robbie sniffled.

I could feel all the pain and sadness emanating from his body. Robbie felt like he was literally getting smaller and smaller, as if he was about to disappear. I instantly grabbed a hold of him, keeping him from slipping.

"You're not alone anymore."

Dipper also came in, hugging Robbie.

Robbie's hot tears started pouring down as he wrapped his arms around us, holding us as tight as possible.

"I love you guys so much." He cried, "Don't tell anyone though."

"Our lips are sealed."


	5. Mirrors

Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with body dysmorphia, plastic surgery addiction, and parental peer pressure.

* * *

I hate mirrors. I hate having to look into one every time I get up in the morning. All those wrinkles; all those unsightly blotches on my skin. Why do I have to be so repulsive?

I hear most girls when they turn 4 years old gets a doll or a pretty dress from their parents on their birthday. You know what my parents got me for my 4th birthday? A nose job. Since then, I've been getting plastic surgery, botox, collagen injections, implants, and all sorts of cosmetic treatments, but none of them ever leave me feeling beautiful.

There were times I would look out from my family's limousine, seeing kids running around, having fun, with no care in the world.

"Mom, Dad, can I skip my botox appointment today?"

"Pacifica, you have to make this appointment. Beauty is temporary without cosmetic treatment, so you have to have your crows feet taken care of now."

"Mom, I'm 12 years old; I don't even HAVE crows feet."

"Pacifica, we've had this discussion before." Said Dad; face stern as always.

"But it's so nice and sunny out. Can't we just have a leisurely picnic and do the appointment a week later?"

"Pacifica."

"I'm sick of always having needles in my face, Dad. I can barely even feel myself smile anymore. I don't even know if I CAN smile anymore.

Mom got out her compact, showing my face in the mirror.

"Do you see that, Pacifica? Be glad you're able to have enough money to get treatment because without it, you'll end up an ugly old hag no one will care about you anymore. You don't want to end up losing all that, do you?"

I looked in the mirror. I didn't see a face; just a blob of silly putty stuck on top of a body with no discernable features.

"…No…" I sighed.

"Good." Said Dad, "Glad we didn't have to use the bell on you this time."

I looked out the window again. I saw that blind Pines girl and her retarded brother playing with each other. She had mud all over her face and was smiling with a mouth full of braces. Stupid Milk-Eyed Mabel; she doesn't know how lucky she is being blind.


	6. A Coeliac's Lament

I'm Tad Strange and I love bread. Not just any bread; whole-wheat bread. People say I'm the most normal person in all of Gravity Falls, but there is one thing about me that isn't normal; I have Coeliac Disease.

I didn't always have this problem. I use to be able to eat wheat and wheat bi-products without any complications, but in the last few months, my body was acting strangely. I didn't have much energy like I use to. My skin was becoming pale and dry. My stomach would cramp in agonizing pain and I was constantly rushing to the bathroom. I decided I would see my doctor. He gave me the diagnosis and told me that eating anything with gluten, particularly anything made with wheat, will make my symptoms worse.

I couldn't handle the devastating news. I tried eating bread made from non-glutinous ingredients like teff, potato, brown rice, but none of them satisfied me like wheat. I couldn't stand not eating wheat bread and other wheat bi-products. I went as far as to ask Old Man McGucket to develop a strand of wheat grain that was gluten free, but instead, he thought I told him to breed pigeons with extra feet for eyes.

I was in a state of despair. I didn't want to leave my house. I spent days lying in my bed crying; curtains drawn. I missed that sweet, golden grain in my mouth. I would rather die eating a tuna melt on whole-wheat toast than continue living on quinoa and amaranth.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I ran as fast as I could to the grocery store, grabbed all the wheat bread, flour, crackers, etc., and started stuffing them in my mouth until my mouth dried up and I couldn't put anything more in. I don't remember much that happened after outside of finding myself on a hospital bed with my stomach in pain and my skin clammy, but sadly, I was not dead. God, I hate this existence.


	7. Thompson and the Honey Tree

I saw Lee and Nate looking up a tall tree, cheering. Curious, I wheeled over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you all cheering for?"

"Thompson accepted a dare to get some honey from a beehive up in that tree." Said Lee before continuing to cheer.

I looked up the tree and indeed, Thompson was up there, climbing the tree and swinging from branch to branch with his teeth. I have to be honest, Thompson was pretty agile for an overweight teenager with no limbs, but I knew this wasn't going to end well if he fell or got stung by bees.

"Thompson, get down from that tree!" I shouted.

"I have to do this, Wendy!" said Thompson, still climbing the tree.

"No you don't! What you're doing is very dangerous!"

"Why? Because I'm handicapped?"

"No, because getting stung by bees and dropping from 18 feet is bound to hurt to hurt or even kill anyone! Just come down slowly and forget about this dare!"

"Yeah, that's what you would say so you won't have to hurt my feelings! I'm gonna climb up there and get that honey!"

I knew this wasn't going to end well, so I told Lee and Nate to gall 911 while I tried to encourage Thompson to climb down.

"Thompson, take it from someone who also has a disability; you don't have to do crazy stunts to prove yourself capable!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, MO—OW! Splinters in my mouth!"

Thompson was already at the top of the tree right next to the buzzing beehive. He then grabbed a piece of honeycomb right out of the hive with his teeth.

"I GOT IT!" he muttered through his teeth while still holding onto the comb.

Sadly, I can only watch in horror as the bees started swarming around him. Thompson swerved around, trying to get away from the bees, until he lost his balance and fell a full 18 feet from the tree onto his back.

I panicked, seeing Thompson's face covered in splinters, beestings, and honey.

"Thompson, are you alright?!"

Thompson moaned, "My face feels dull and sticky."

I sighed, both with relief and frustration.

"Thompson, no one is good at everything, not even able-bodied people, but the things you CAN do, that's what makes you special."

"I guess you're right." said Thompson, "How long will it take for the paramedics to come?"

"Shortly, depending on whether or not Lee remembers and doesn't get distracted. Nate might be able to get an ambulance, though it's a little hard for a deaf person to make a telephone call."

"I'll just wait for either them or death to come and get me."


	8. My Weird Brother

My brother has always been a little weird. Not just in that he has six fingers on each hand, but also his awkward social skills and obsession with math, science, and paranormal things. He rarely talks unless if it's about things he's into and he's often rocking back and forth when he's sitting down. I never really understood why my brother was so weird, so one day, I decided to ask my mom.

"Mom, how come Ford acts so weird?"

"Whaddya mean, my little baby Stanley?" asked my mom as she was painting her toenails.

"Well, even though my brother is really smart, he doesn't talk much, he always prefers being alone, and is usually organizing his things from biggest to smallest for no reason what so ever. I just wanna know why."

Mom went quiet for a bit before pouring herself a glass of that nasty tasting vodka she likes for some odd reason.

"Well sweetie, when you and Ford were both babies, your father was looking after you while I was grocery shopping. Unfortunately, you're father was rather clumsy and he accidentally dropped your brother on his head."

"Oh, so that's why he acts that way. That makes sense."

Then Mom started breaking down into tears. Seeing her so sad made me feel sad as well, so I put my hand on hers.

"It's okay, Mom. It wasn't Dad's fault."

"Stanley?" Mom sniffed, "Will you promise me something?"

"Sure Mom. Anything."

"I want you to look after Stanford. You know how much he gets picked on for being different, so as his brother, I want you to help him out when he needs it."

I nodded.

I looked over towards my brother, arranging his collection of plastic paranormal monsters, grouping them into different categories. I walked over to him, helping him out with his set.


	9. Robbie's Big Heart

I had gotten off the phone and wheeled into the other room. Mabel then rushed in over to me.

"Wendy, what did they say? Is Robbie going to be okay?"

"The doctors say Robbie's heart has gotten bigger."

"Aww." Said Mabel.

"No, not 'Aww'; this isn't a metaphore!" I then sighed, trying to compose myself. "I don't know if Robbie ever told you, but be was born with a congenital heart defect. Even after having surgery to fix it, he still has problems on occasion and frequently has to visit his cardiologist so problems like this won't happen in the future."

Mabel's face turned as white as her eyes and those too had gotten bigger.

"I...is Robbie going to be okay?"

"Well the good news is that his condition is stable, but he'll need to stay at the hospital over night."

I recognized that look on Mabel's face. I've seen it before from all the people around me after I have one of my seizures. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have that same face after first seeing Robbie's face turn blue and his fingers clubbed (hence why he always wore fingerless gloves). I wrapped my stiff arm around Mabel the best I could and held her by my side.

"I know it's scary, Mabel. I too worry about Robbie when these things happen. Thankfully, these things happen rarely and he has his parents and doctor helping him."

"That's not what Robbie told me." Mabel muttered. "I was told his parents lock him up in his room and sometimes even beat him when he doesn't behave."

"Well, Robbie's relationship with his parents is… complicated. We've tried reporting his abuse, but for some reason, the authorities keep forgetting, like someone erased their memories."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Mabel.

"Being a friend is a good start… and maybe you can make him some arts and crafts project."

"Like a flower fairy doll?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna make one out of silk lilies and call her Lily Elbe!"

Mabel skipped off singing. I couldn't help but smile.


	10. Tricking a Blind Girl

I was sitting by my favorite waterfall reading, "Whinny, Pray, Trot" as my little Satyr friend was playing his panflute, when I heard some hooves coming over.

"C-Beth, did you just trick a blind girl by giving her regular horse hair and telling her it's your own hair?" asked the teal one?

"That is MESSED UP, Man." Replied the magenta one (I never bothered to learn either of their names).

"Hey, it's not MY fault that my neon-rainbow mane is so beautiful that I want to keep it all to myself. " I replied defensively, "I just pity that that human girl wasn't able to experience my breath-taking radiance."

The magenta one sighed, putting his hoof on his forehead.

"Look, I know we unicorns aren't known for our humility, but even I find that to be a low move to play."

"Did she even say what she was going to use your hair for?" asked the teal one.

"I don't know. Something about keeping a demon away from her house."

"Well then she's DEFINITELY gonna find out you tricked her!"

"Oh pish-posh. I was in my right to protect my lovely mane."

I then turned to my satyr friend.

"You don't think I was being too cruel with my actions, do you?"

The little satyr then started blowing into his panflute in Morse code.

"_ . _ _ . . . ."

"Oh some friend YOU turned out to be!"

I then heard laughter coming from the gates of my magical glade. It was the little blind girl who had returned, smirking with a braces-covered row of teeth.

"That REAL clever of you, Celestabellebethabelle. Giving horsehair to a blind girl who doesn't know the difference between that and unicorn hair. VERY clever."

"Why thank you." I said.

"C-beth, I think she's being sarcastic." Said the teal one.

"A girl can hope, can't she?"

I saw the blind girl's braces-filled smile quickly turn into a frown.

"You know I should've realized you tricked me when I found out this hair tastes like Mane 'n' Tail shampoo instead of tacos and Gummi Koalas."

"Okay fine, you got us." I groaned, "We're jerks, alright? We have more hair than we know what to do with it, and we keep to ourselves to tick humans off."

"We don't trick blind kids with horse hair." Said the magenta one.

"Oh, details, details." I then turned to the blind girl. "What are you gonna do about it? Huh? HUH?"

To my surprise, the blind girl socked me in my muzzle till I started bleeding rainbows.

"Oh, it's a fight you want?" I asked, whipping the blood from my nose, "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

We then brawled. I fought back as much as I could, biting and kicking, but the blind girl proved to be much stronger than I thought, kicking and punching back. Oh GOD, I'd rather be beaten up by Daredevil or Cary Elwes in that Warner Bros. Disney rip-off with the axe-beaked chicken then this little Hell-spawn! I finally felt her tear my beautiful mane out of my head before running out.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted, before leaving the glade.

I lay on the ground, throbbing in pain. The magenta one then came over to me.

"Not gonna say you deserved it, but… yeah, you deserved it."

"Did you even learn a lesson from all this?" asked the teal one.

"No." I replied.

"Thought not."


	11. The Privilege of Being Lil Ole Me

My name is Lil Gideon Gleeful: the cutest lil boy in all of Gravity Falls. Some would say my cuteness is a result of my dwarfism, but I just think they're just enamored by my bright personality, however, I AM aware of my condition and will remind people of it when needed. I often like to go to public places to make sure handicapped parking spots are being used properly and make sure buildings are properly handicap accessible.

One day, I was out at the local grocery store to foresee a water fountain.

"Well, it seems this fountain is much too high to meet to proper code here."

"But Gideon, we followed proper regulations and you can tell it's low enough that you can reach it."

I decided to get out my measuring tape.

"I'm sorry, but this fountain is just ONE centimeter too high for someone like lil ole me. Let me just—"

I then took my fist and busted the fountain off of the wall. Then handed the storeowner my card letting him know that if they don't meet proper regulations soon, I would certainly sue them in court.

As I was walking out of the store, I saw my old friend, Stanford Pines, pull up in his car right next to a handicap parking space, so I decided I'd pay him a visit.

"Why hello there, Stanford. I see one of your tires is touching the handicap parking space."

"Oh come on, it's HALF an inch on the line; not even enough to block any mobility."

"Seriously, Stanford? I would've thought someone who runs a camp for disabled children would be a little more sensitive towards such matters like this."

"Oh, you mean I should focus more on teaching my kids become scam artists like you? At least when I try to rip people off, I don't use my handicap as an excuse; the doctor says I shouldn't even be driving with my cataracts, but instead of paying some bum on the street minimum wage to take me places, I prefer driving myself."

"Even with that bear you tried to teach how to drive?"

"I was training it for my circus!"

"Oh sure, make up ALL the excuses you want, you hypocrite."

Stanford then came over to me, pointing his finger at me.

"Listen here you little Troll, I know what hardships are like and people like you who try to profit off of it disgust me."

I couldn't let my archrival get the best of me, so I decide to pull a lil ole trick I've been using for years.

"OH MY POOR HEART! CURSE MY GROWTH DISORDER WITH MULTIPLE HEALTH ISSUES ATTACHED TO IT THAT I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER!"

Everyone who was there came to my aide instantly as I collapsed to the ground.

"How DARE you be so heartless." Said one woman to Stanford, "Can't you see he's in pain?"

"Oh come ON; he's obviously faking it!"

"People don't fake their handicaps!" Said one guy, "I think YOU need to check your privilege before bullying someone less fortunate than you are!"

"HE OWNS HIS OWN MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR COMPANY; HE'S GOT WAY MORE PRIVILEDGE THAN I DO!"

"I think WE need to check his privilege FOR HIM!"

The mob then chased Stanford away while I was properly attended to. Boy, it's good to be lil ole me.


	12. Dipper Meets Schmebulock

I was out picking flowers for my sister. I know she can't see, but she loves the smell of them. I know quite a bit about picking flowers; I especially know not to pick the white ones with the prickles on them; those sting my hands.

I noticed some pretty blue flowers. I went to pick them when a weird little man with a beard was about to pick them first. I screamed and he did the same thing.

' _PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_ '

' _Wait, I wouldn't hurt you._ ' I said, sitting down. ' _I'm Dipper._ '

' _Schmebulock_.' said the little man, ' _Wow. You're the first person to understand me. Everyone else thinks I'm an idiot because I only say my name._ '

' _Yeah. Everyone thinks I'm dumb too. So you live in these woods?_ '

' _Yeah, in the trees with all the other gnomes._ ' said Schmebulock.

' _Wow. Must be_ _pretty interesting being a gnome._ '

' _Yeah. Its especially fun when we all get together to eat jam on special occasions.'_

 _'Like what sort of occasions?'_ I asked.

' _Funerals mostly. Our queen recently passed away and we're looking for a new one._ '

' _Oh. I'm sorry to hear that._ '

Suddenly, I heard my sister, Mabel, calling my name.

"Dipper! Dipper, where are you!"

' _I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Schmebulock._ '

I ran to Mabel with the bouquet I had in my hands and placed one of them on Mabel's shoulder so she knew where I was.

"There you are, Dipper. I was looking all over for you. I kept hearing somebody saying the word 'Schmebulock' over and over again and I was worried somebody kidnapped you or something."

I gave Mabel the flowers I picked, including the pretty blue one.

"Oh, I see you picked me a nice bouquet, and no stinging nettles this time. Thank you, Dipper."

Mabel hugged me and I hugged back.


	13. At the Beach

Stanley and I usually take walks on the beach on weekends. I always have to watch after my brother, after all, he did have a head injury when he was little and I can't help but feel bad for him sometimes.

"Hey For, why do kangaroos carry their babies in their pouches?" asked Stanley.

"Because they're marsupials and they don't have placentas." I said.

"Nope. Because their arms are too short!"

I guessed from the laughter Stanley was making that it was a joke, but I didn't really get it. I looked down, saw a shell in the sand, and picked it up.

"Mercenaria Mercenaria."

"That's a quahog shell, Ford." said Stanley.

"That's its scientific name." I explained.

"You talk funny." said Stanley.

Suddenly, someone threw something at my head. I looked over to see it was Crampelter and his lackeys.

"Hey freaks. Playing on the beach again?"

"Hey, you leave my brother alone!" said Stanley.

"What? You mean the six fingered freak who can't act normal? And you're just a dumber version of him. It's a good thing you two have each other cause you two will never make any friends."

As the three left, I looked down at my hands. It was true. I AM a freak. An autistic boy with polydactyly was way beyond normal.

"Don't let them bother you, Stanford." my brother said trying to comfort me.

"I wish there was a place where I can fit in." I said, looking down.

"Well one day we'll leave this place and have our own adventures. You and me." said Stan, "High six?"

"High six."

We high sixed each other. Although we didn't have any friends, it was good we had each other at least.


	14. Sleepover

I was hosting a sleepover for my friends, Grenda and Candy, and we were playing cards (ones printed in Braille of course).

Candy was having a little difficulty holding the cards with her prosthetic hand; she was born with Congenital Band Syndrome, preventing her hand from growing, but she seemed to be doing okay and besides, I couldn't see her cards.

"Well what do you know? A Royal Flush." I said, laying my cards out.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got four Aces!" said Grenda.

"What? You're bluffing." I said.

"Nope. Read 'em and weep."

Grenda took my hand and ran my fingers across the cards.

"Huh. I guess you're right."

"YAY! I WI-Wait, I gotta take my medicine." said Grenda.

Grenda had what was called Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia, not only giving her high levels of testosterone, deepening her voice, but also made her waste a lot of salt, so she had to take her medicine regularly.

"We should listen to some music." said Candy.

"Great idea." I said.

I went to get some CDs, pulled out one by Sev'ral Timez, placed it in the player, and pressed play.

"I love Sev'ral Timez!" said Candy, "I think Greggy C. is the cutest."

"You Cray-Cray Candy. Chubby Z. is obviously the cute one." said Grenda.

"Well I wouldn't know who the cute one is." I said, "I guess Deep Chris has a nice personality."

"I envy you, Mabel." said Candy, "I always end up falling in love with jerks all because they look handsome."

"Yeah, me too." said Grenda.

"Well at least you two can go places without needing a cane or a seeing-eye pig like I do." I said.

"But you get to see people for who they are on the inside." said Grenda, "Everyone just makes fun of me because I'm so masculine."

"And people call me a robot because of my prosthesis." said Candy.

"Well it's not like I can't be shallow; I just don't know what people look like most of the time." I said.

"Say, how's about I read from Wolfman Bare Chest?" asked Grenda.

"Isn't that age inappropriate?" I asked.

"That's what makes it fun." she said.

"Okay." I said.

We all sat around and listened to Grenda read from the book.


	15. Selling Pencils

It had been a few days since Mabel was tricked by Pacifica into falling into Lake Gravity Falls and posted videos of it online. I decided not to intervene, but one day, I noticed Mabel sitting on the porch of the Mystery Shack with a box and wearing sunglasses. I decided to go up to her.

"Hey Pumpkin. I thought you didn't need sunglasses since the sun didn't bother your eyes."

"I thought I'd wear them since I didn't want anyone to be creeped out by my gross looking eyes.

"Mabel, your eyes aren't gro-"

I then looked down at the box and saw it had writing utensils in them.

"Are you selling pencils, Mabel? Jesus Christ, I thought you kids would be too young to know about that stereotype!"

"They're my Gel pens." said Mabel, "I figured I'd sell them since I can't enjoy them. I'm also thinking of getting rid of the rest of my arts and crafts items. What would be point of a blind girl having them anyways, especially since I've never experienced things like color and so forth."

"So you're just gonna get rid of the things you love because of that Pacifica girl?"

"It's not just Pacifica. People have been poking fun at me and telling me to die after she posted that video online of me falling in the lake."

I sighed and sat down next to Mabel.

"I know what it's like to deal with bullies, Mabel. It's certainly not easy, but that doesn't mean you should stop being who you are and do the things you love. I know you, Mabel. You're not submissive, you're a strong, independent young lady. Don't let that Pacifica take that away from you."

Mabel smiled.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan."

She then came up and hugged me. I hugged back.


End file.
